Jets for spas often have flow modifiers that impart a pulsing, rotating, or like periodic modification of the flow of water from the jet. A characteristic of these jets is that the flow modification increases and decreases with the flow rate through the jet, so that as the jet flow is turned down, the flow modification also decreases. Therefore, it is not possible to obtain a small modification with a high rate of jet flow, or a large modification with a low rate volume jet flow.